Choose me♥Darling
Choose me♥Darling is the opening theme song of the Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! anime series. Lyrics Romaji = Itta desho nukegake kinshi nan dakedo Itta yo ne? suki da mon, osaerannai Ima sugu ni yuukoujouyaku haki shite Love me Love me motto watashi dake! Kono koi ni kagirinaku unmei wo kanjichatta Na no ni nante yajirushi ga ichi, ni, san, shi... uso arienai (arienai) Watashi yori (A-ha) kawaii ko (U-yeah) Utsusanai de (dame datte! hitomi wo GAADO GAADO) Hibana chitte (A-ha) gomennasai Choose me! my DAARIN Wakaru yo saisho kara minna HIROIN shibou Saikou no saiai no tatta hitori ni naritai nda Yasashii dake ja komaru gyutto ubatte hoshii Jijou toka nuki ni shite shoujiki ni... (koishite) Kizutsuitatte ii anata ni kimeta nda (yakusoku) Yuujou datte taisetsu (sore na no ni) Hijoujitai ja shou ga nai (dare ga RAIBARU?) Watashi wo erande Sono koi wa dore kurai unmei tte kakushin shiteru? Kamisama mo tsumibukai ne kanchigai nante anmari desu (anmari desu) Yoyuu no seikan? (A-ha) shiai houki? (U-yeah) Ano ko no doukou (itsudatte nanige ni CHEKKU CHEKKU) Kensei shite (A-ha) tsumannai nja tokimeki busoku Kotae wa mou sugu...? doushite yowaki na kakugo Sonota oozei no onna no ko de wa owarenai yo Kimagure ni konai de chanto mitsumete hoshii Massugu ni minuite ne, setsunasa mo (onegai) Ugokidasenai no wa minna onaji riyuu? (kowai yo) Konomama ja heikousen (suki na no ni) Moyamoya dake ga nokoru no (daremo waraenai) Anata wa doushitai? Choose me! DAARIN nukegake shichattari sarechattari Choose me! DAARIN yakimoki shichattari sasechattari Choose me! DAARIN uramikko nashi dayo muri kana... Yasashii dake ja komaru gyutto ubatte hoshii Jijou toka nuki ni shite shoujiki ni... (koishite) Kizutsuitatte ii anata ni kimeta nda (yakusoku) Yuujou datte taisetsu (sore na no ni) Hijoujitai ja shou ga nai (dare ga RAIBARU?) Watashi wo watashi wo erande! |-| Kanji = 言ったでしょ 抜けがけ禁止なんだけど 言ったよね? 好きだもん、おさえらんないっ 今すぐに 友好条約破棄して Love me Love me もっと わたしだけ! この恋に限りなく ウンメイを感じちゃった なのになんで矢印が 1,2,3,4… 嘘アリエナイ(アリエナイ) わたしより(A-ha) 可愛いコ(U-yeah) 映さないで(ダメだって!瞳をガードガード) 火花散って(A-ha) ごめんなさい Choose me! my ダーリン わかるよ最初から みんなヒロイン志望 最高の最愛のたったひとりになりたいんだ 優しいだけじゃ困る ぎゅっと奪ってほしい 事情とかぬきにして正直に…(恋して) 傷ついたっていい あなたに決めたんだ(約束) 友情だって大切(それなのに) 非常事態じゃしょうがない(誰がライバル?) わたしを選んで! その恋はどれくらい ウンメイって確信してる? 神様も罪深いね カンチガイなんてあんまりデス(あんまりデス) 余裕の静観?(A-ha) 試合放棄?(U-yeah) あのコの動向(いつだって何気にチェックチェック) 牽制して(A-ha) つまんないんじゃ トキメキ不足 コタエはもうすぐ…? どうして弱気な覚悟 その他大勢の女の子ではおわれないよ 気まぐれにこないで ちゃんと見つめてほしい まっすぐに見抜いてね、切なさも(お願い) 動きだせないのは みんな同じ理由?(こわいよ) このままじゃ平行線(好きなのに) もやもやだけが残るの(誰も笑えない) あなたはどうしたい? Choose me! ダーリン 抜けがけしちゃったりされちゃったり Choose me! ダーリン やきもきしちゃったりさせちゃったり Choose me! ダーリン うらみっこナシだよ 無理かな… 優しいだけじゃ困る ぎゅっと奪ってほしい 事情とかぬきにして正直に…(恋して) 傷ついたっていい あなたに決めたんだ(約束) 友情だって大切(それなのに) 非常事態じゃしょうがない(誰がライバル?) わたしを わたしを 選んで! |-| English = Told you already though I'm not supposed to steal a march Told you didn't I? Just can't resist loving you So break this friendship contract right now and Love me, love me, the more, the only! I can feel the fate that goes with this love so endlessly But why are you having arrows pointing at 1, 2, 3, 4... Can't believe this! No way! (No way!) That girl (a-ha) she looks cuter than me! (Ooh-yeah) Don't look at her! (I said stop! I gotta guard her from your eyes!) Sorry for (a-ha) setting off fireworks! Now choose me, my darling! Yeah, I know that everyone wants to be your heroine... But I still wanna be the greatest the most lovable and the only girl standing! Just being gentle won't do it I want you to firmly take me away Let's forget the circumstances we might have with all honesty, just... (love me) I don't care if you hurt me I've decided it's gonna be you (A promise) Yes, friendship is important (but then again) We're in a state of emergency(who are my rivals?) Choose me! How much am I convinced about this love being my fate? God has his own sins to own up to these misunderstandings are so terrible! (So terrible!) Observing from a distance? (a-ha) Fleeing from a showdown? (Ooh-yeah) All of that girl's movements (Always keeping an eye on her) Then I keep myself in check (a-ha) This is so boring there's no thrill in this! Will the reply come soon...? Why are my expectations so weak? With that many girls pursuing you this doesn't seem to end Don't come at me at random look at me straight in the eyes And see right through me even my pain (Please) Nobody's making any moves do we have the same reasons? (This is scary) It's gonna be a level playing field if this continues (No matter how much I love you) Leaving everyone feeling irritated (No one's happy) So what will you do about it? Choose me, darling! Sometimes getting ahead, sometimes falling behind Choose me, darling! Sometimes envied, sometimes envious Choose me, darling! No hard feelings! That might be impossible... Just being gentle won't do it I want you to firmly take me away Let's forget the circumstances we might have with all honesty, just... (love me) I don't care if you hurt me I've decided it's gonna be you (A promise) Yes, friendship is important (but then again) We're in a state of emergency (who are my rivals?) Me! Me! Choose me! Video Category:Musics